Conventionally, as a motor serving as a power source for various devices such as an on-board vehicle electric component and an office machine, a permanent magnet field DC motor has been used. For example, there has been known a motor with brush that includes a rotor around which a winding wire is wound is rotatably journaled to a stator to which a permanent magnet is fixed. This motor switches a direction of a current flowing through the winding wire using the brush on the stator side and a commutator on the rotor side to rotate the rotor.
A terminal of the commutator and an end portion of the winding wire are welded by thermal bonding (a bonding process using heat) such as a soldering and welding or are fixedly secured by fusing for electrical connection. Among motors that include a varistor, which absorbs a surge voltage causing an electrical noise, mounted to a commutator, there has been provided a motor with a terminal of the commutator and an end portion of a winding wire welded integrally with a metal terminal of the varistor (for example, Patent Document 1).    Patent Document 1: JP-A-2006-296023